In conventional elevator controlling panels, a front surface cover is divided into three parts vertically. These covers are a type of cowling, and the covers are removed from a main body panel completely when opening a front surface of the main body panel (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional elevator controlling panels, a first end portion in a width direction of a cover is connected to a box body by means of a plurality of hinges (a type of door). Because of that, when a front surface of the box body is opened, the cover is pivoted around the hinges and opened out (see Patent Literature 2, for example).